Sk8er boi
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Avril Lavigne Sk8er boi song fic. Logan dumps Rory, telling her that she's not good enough for him and his family. His Mother and Father planing on marrying him to the Hayden heir. Years later Emily invites the Huntzburgers to Rory's marrige, to the love of her life. (Truths come out during the speeches.)


**First this was written on my iPod and I uploaded it to Wattpad then decided I wanted it on here so yeah here we go. This is also my first Jess and Rory so please tell me how I went.**

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

"She's not good enough for this family Logan, can't you see what this will do to the fortune," Mitchum Huntzburger yells, face red.

"She's perfect for the family Father; she's smart, polite and political. She even wants to be a journalist," Logan disagrees anger coursing through his veins.

"She's from a weak family, when you marry she must be from a powerful family, like the Hayden's."

"I hear they have a granddaughter about your age Logan," Shira buts in her face alight with greed.

"No this is the first girl I've loved, I'm not going to give her up so you can live happy families," Logan declares standing and making his way toward the door.

"Why are you cheating on her if you love her so much," Shira calls just before he reaches the door causing him to freeze.

"Just dump the whore son," Mitchum tries one more time, "she's a gold digger. She doesn't want you, she wants your money."

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

"I'm sorry Ace its over," Logan says sitting beside her in their apartment.

"Why, what did I do wrong," She asks in shock.

"Nothing, you're just not good enough for me, for my family. We can still be friends though."

"You tell me that I'm not good enough for you and your family and then you have the nerve to think I'd want to be your friend. Are you an idiot," Rory hissing looking at him like he's mental.

"I'm just doing you a favour, Ace, everyone wants to be friends with a Huntzburger," Logan answers, saying it like he's talking to a toddler.

"I don't want to be friends Logan," She starts, ignoring his shocked look, "in fact as soon as I've gotten all of my stuff moved out from your apartment you'll never hear from me again."

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on the TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Logan sighs flopping ungracefully into the couch, bottle of bear in one hand, paper in the other. Skimming the first few pages he suddenly chokes seeing a marriage announcement for one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. Leaning forward he grabs his phone of the table, calling Finn.

"Ace is getting married, why is Ace getting married," Logan growls the moment the Australians tired voice answers the phone.

"Because she's in love. I can see why they're so good together it's like they were made for each other," Finn answers immediately.

"How would you know," Logan answers, jealousy appearing in his voice.

"She invited me, Collin, Rose and Steph to her engagement party," Finn answers not strictly telling the truth but not lying either.

"Why was I not invited," Logan asks feeling neglected.

"You did say she wasn't good enough for you," Finn answers yelling at someone in the background.

"I've got to go I'll see you later."

"Wait are we still on for Sunday," Logan asks before Finn can hang up.

"Can't, Reporter girl's getting married that day," Finn answers hanging up.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"Emily Gilmore has invited us to Miss Gilmore's wedding on Sunday, we shall go as it would be rude to refuse," Mitchum says the moment Logan opens his door the next day.

"Why did Emily invite us I'm sure we're the last people Ace wants to see there," Logan answers, confused.

"I'm not sure but your mother and I will be round at 11 o'clock on Sunday as the weddings not till 1."

"See you then," Logan replies closing the door in his Fathers face, before grabbing his wallet, phone and coat, stopping only to check his fathers gone before leaving his lonely apartment to go to the pub.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

Too bad that you couldn't see...

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

"Logan if you don't hurry up we will be late," Shira yells as her and Mitchum stand in the doorway of their sons apartment.

"I'm coming Mother hold on," he calls taking one last look at himself, a smug smile on his lips, she was his and everyone would soon know it.

"Mitchum, Shira, Logan, what are you doing here," Janlan DuGrey asks, surprised to see the Huntzburger's.

"Emily invited us," Mitchum answers using his most charming voice.

"What about you."

"I'm good friends with the happy couple," he answers before giving a polite goodbye and leaving not wanting to stay in the presence of the people who hurt Rory so much.

"Finn told me that him, Colin, Steph and Rose had been invited, but I can't see them," Logan comments as they make their way with everyone else, into the garden, chairs set up ready for the ceremony.

"Maybe they were busy."

"There's Colin's parents over there beside Stephs," Logan says feeling more and more confused, before having to ignore that feeling and face forward, the wedding about to start.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

"How come Finn and Colin are up there, and isn't that Tristan," Logan mutters to his parents as the wedding march starts, the unfamiliar grooms face alight with happiness.

The doors open and out walks Lorelai who goes to stand opposite Luke at the alter, then comes Lane who stands across from Tristan, Paris comes next and ends up opposite a grinning Finn. Steph walks out next to stand across from Colin then comes Rose who stops across from Paul. Finally the woman of the hour floats out in a beautiful white gown.

It's lace bodice looks great with the simple but affective long hoop skirt. All in all she looks like an princess. The beautiful Tiara adding to the affect.

"Throw the flowers already" Lorelai yells as Rory turns and closes her eyes.

"I got it," Paris yells holding it up laughing.

"Wow she mellowed out," I sigh to myself before seeing everyone crowded around a chair, which Rory's sitting on, her husband beside her kneeling on the ground.

His hand goes forward and pulls up one side of her dress a cheeky smile on his face as she laughs. His fingers slide across her thigh before stopping at the white garter. Slowly he slips it down her thigh before its suddenly free and being chucked into the air, only for it to be caught by a grinning Tristan.

"Guess what I got Mary," he taunts in good nature.

"That's as close as your gonna get bible boy," Rory laughs, almost glowing.

"I've got my girl anyway," he declares pulling a beaming Paris to him.

"Speech's," someone yells and suddenly we're all on our way to the stage and tables.

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

"I've known for a long time now that they were, are, perfect for each other, maybe I ignored it for a little while, but I got there in the end, and now I'm so happy for them. Here's to my best friend and her prince," Lorelai cheers walking off of the stage to be replaced by Colin, Finn, Steph and Rose at once.

"We weren't sure of you two at first but your relationship grew in front of us," Rose starts.

"We saw the fights, though they're not very often and we also had the, umm pleasure, of seeing the make ups," Collin continues, his face red.

"Let's just say our dear reporter girl is very flexible," Finn states grinning as everyone laughs.

"We're so happy to have had the chance to see a love like yours so pure. To soul mates," Steph finishes her face bright.

"Me and Mary had a rough start, I had the biggest crush on her and I used third grade tactics to show her, which anyone who knows her knows is stupid, she was oblivious," Tristan says, "and I was so annoyed when finally just as I had found my Mary again, I find she's taken, but man he's perfect for her. So i wish them a long life of happiness. To the happy couple."

"Now I just want to say that I knew it, all those years ago in your house in stars hollow I knew that you were made for each other, I'm so proud to say I was one of the first to realize," Paris says grinning, "congrats."

"I'd heard all about Rory from our groom for years before I opened the door to our shared flat and found them standing outside, dripping wet and sharing, I think it's the third, first kiss now. I'm so happy J got his girl," Paul says nodding at the couple.

"I've known Rory since we were children and I always knew she would find love in someone like him and when he came to town I knew they would be a power couple, unstoppable," Lane says before raising her glass, "to life long happiness."

"Our granddaughters all grown up, married with a job and hopefully a child on the way," Emily hints before letting Richard continue, "and I

Admit to not liking their relationship in the beginning, in our eyes no one was good enough for our girl but after seeing them together I'm happy to say I support them and hope they will drop round every now and then."

"They're both like the children I never had. Rory because of the fact that I've been in love with her mother for years and Jess because he landed on my doorstep an angry teenager. I saw him change after meeting Rory. He wouldn't be who he is today without her. To Jess and Rory Mariano," Luke says before moving off the stage only to be replaced by the Hayden's.

"Our relationship with Rory was rocky in the beginning, but her lovely husband made us fix our differences and now I'm proud to call him my grandson. To our grandchildren Rory and Jess."

"There granddaughter," Shira chokes.

"We told a Hayden she wasn't good enough," Mitchum sighs looking grey.

"You made me give up the love of my life so as to not ruin the family name and it turns out that she's almost twice as rich as us," Logan hisses, his anger evident.

"Rory from the moment I meet you I knew you were special, the way you accepted me faults and all even after noting my dislike of people," Jess starts breaking off as chuckles fill the air, " and when I found you again in that small bookshop I knew I had to make it right and i'm glad I got up the nerve to ask you out because if I hadn't you would be married to some other man now leaving me broken hearted. I've loved you since you appeared in my life, you saved me and for that I am grateful. I love you Rory," Jess finishes before leaving the stage, but not before pressing a kiss to Rory's lips.

"The margins of my books are filled with your thoughts and feelings and I wouldn't have it any other way. You've showed me so much i would have missed had i not meet you. The day we meet you stole not only my book but my heart. Your the reason I skipped school for the first time, your the reason I drove myself mental for months and truthfully I wouldn't change a thing. I'm so glad I'm pregnant with your child. I love you Dodger," Rory finishes, climbing off of the stage and kissing Jess hungrily, barley aware of the fact everyone watches on from around them.

"Pregnant," Emily questions happily.

(Epilogue)

"Paris Fran Geller would you do me the honour of becoming my wife," Tristan says, from one knee in front of the crying woman in question.

"Of course," she cries jumping into his arms and kissing him before standing back to admire her ring.

"You're getting married," Rory, Lane, Lorelai, Steph and Rose squeal launching themselves at the woman, before moving off to allow the new married couple to have their first dance, unaware of the blonde man watching from a tree.

"Good-bye Ace," Logan whispers ignoring the single tear running down his check as he turn and makes his way to the car park, his heart in pieces.

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_


End file.
